


Sweet First Aid Love

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Injury Recovery, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Minor Injuries, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Recovery, Seduction, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Solid Snake ends up getting bruises and cuts on his body after a long hard match and has to go to the medical room to get treatment. Luckily, his girlfriend Samus and a certain pink-haired nurse both have a way to make him feel better, which tends to get very hot from there. Co-written by both MeeMeeHeart777 and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.





	Sweet First Aid Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We own nada. Super Smash Bros and it’s characters are owned by Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Konami, Square Enix, etc.

Solid Snake was in a complete world of hurt. It had been an intense 2 out of 3 match he had fought against Cloud Strife down at the place he was assigned to fight at, PokeMon Stadium. And from that fight not also came blood from the other contestants, but the tears that both men shed from the pain that the unleashed on each other (luckily, they were already man enough never to cry). But out of the two men that fought, Solid Snake had suffered the worst from the damage, getting a whole lot of cuts and bruises nearly around his legs, nearly due to Cloud's sword. The cuts weren't too deep thankfully for Snake, but still, they needed to be tended to.

And what better way to treat his injuries than inside the Nintendo mansion's local first aid room where he was sitting down outside the ER while Cloud started walking by.

"Hey man, that was quite a match you gave me." Cloud said, patting Snake right in the back.

"No kidding," Snake nodded before replying, "Although you may wanna take it a little easy on me next time. You went a little rough out there."

"Hey, sometimes it ain't for the weak." shrugged Cloud.

Right in the middle of the conversation, the nurse's voice (basically Nurse Joy from PokeMon) spoke from the emergency room saying with glee, "Okay, Solid Snake, you're up!"

"Good luck to you, Snake." Cloud said, patting Snake on the shoulder again, only this time forcing a bit of pain to surge around him again.

"Ngggh! Don't mention it..." Snake muttered painfully as he went inside the ER.

But as he went inside the emergency room though, he entered not also to see Nurse Joy, but to Snake's surprise, the mysterious person who was standing alongside the nurse was Zero Suit Samus with a grin on her face.

"Hey Snake, quite a rough fight you had there." Samus smirked.

Snake then replied surprisingly, "Whatcha doing in the ER? Getting treated for something?"

"I wish," shrugged Samus, "I'm just chatting here with my friend about you and all."

"Really?" Snake raised an eyebrow.

"I would tell you about it, but that just ruins the secret and all." Samus shrugged with a surprising blush.

Once Nurse Joy grabbed the bandages and all, she then gestured over to the nurse's bed with a smile, "Okay, Mr. Snake, I need you to lay down for me right here."

"O..okay..." Snake groaned as he laid down on the nurse's bed. He sighed in relaxation because he can get some rest after all of that fighting at the match.

"Now...can you take your shirt off so I can examine the injuries there?" Nurse Joy asked him.

"Sure," Snake nodded.

Once he was given the go-ahead, Snake stripped himself out of his dark blue vest and navy light blue sweatshirt altogether, forcing out quite the blush and grih coming from Zero Suit Samus's cheeks. If there was anything that turned Samus on other than her Power Suit, it was seeing a damaged shirtless guy decked out in a hairy chest and incredible six-pack abs. This was a guy who knew how to take care of his body impressively well despite his smoking habits.

The soldier threw his upper body clothing away fast enough for the nurse to touch his abs, forcing out quite a painful hiss from Snake.

"Oh, damn it..." He groaned.

"Did that hurt, sir?" Nurse Joy asked Snake.

"A little bit," Snake nodded before replying with, "I think it must be the ribs."

"Okay, in order to put bandages there, we need to take your pants off so it would be easy to put them there." Nurse Joy smirked.

"Um... okay." Snake shrugged as he slowly took his pants off, revealing his boxers.

"You know… you look so hot to us," Samus smiled.

"Yeah...." He chuckled nicely, blushing a bit from that compliment.

"I want you to do us a favor..." Nurse Joy started to say.

"Which is?" Snake asked nicely.

With a pleasing smile, Samus said to Snake, "Can you show Nurse Joy how big you are? Just for comparison, that is."

Solid Snake immediately froze in his tracks. The former soldier couldn't even believe that Nurse Joy and Samus were hitting on him constantly. Snake couldn't tell if this was either for examination or somehow a cruel joke that the nurse and his girlfriend were doing to him. But despite that, Snake ended up making his decision right away.

"Well, if you want to, all right." He said as he took his boxers and slid it down to his legs.

What the two women saw next forced their lips to bite in a very hungrily way. The sight of his massive 11-inch hard-on emerging from his boxers sent both Samus and Nurse's Joy's brains into pure sexual overdrive. Right now, they weren't concerned on how hurt and damaged Snake was from his fight. It was now clear in both of their minds that his hard throbbing cock that they were seeing turned themselves pretty much on from this point. And they weren't afraid to admit it either right to his face.

"Wow, you were right, Samus. He IS that big." Nurse Joy nodded out, staring at his massive erection like a painting.

"Yes, he is." Samus smirked as well. "Care to heal him nice and good?"

"Sure." Nurse Joy smiled.

It didn't take them very long for the two to approach Snake with cold sexual precision, with Samus wrapping her lips around his in a tender french kiss and Nurse Joy using her best hand to stroke his extra hard member. It also didn't take them too long for both Samus and Joy unzip their respective upper bodies, thereby revealing their busty ample boobs out in the open for Snake to see. Samus stood out with a glorious 36 EE chest while Nurse Joy beat her at a single inch with a grandstanding 37 EE chest. Those were the kind of hooters that Snake often saw inside a Score magazine. The sight got his cock harder as ever, even when it was still being stroked nonstop much to the girls' pleasure.

With his member hung hard as ever, Nurse Joy turned to Samus with a smirk, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Samus nodded as she and Nurse Joy got down to their knees, staring to Snake groin-first.

Before Snake could say anything to them, he felt a lustful shudder when the two girls sent their tongues sliding up and down his erect cock. Samus licked him up around the tip while Nurse Joy started from the bottom and licked him right above the base, sharing a little bit of a French kiss with her. The mercenary never felt anything as orgasmic before, having two girls double teaming his massive cock like that. Suddenly, Nurse Joy bobbed her head up and down on all eleven inches of Snake's cock. She stuffed her mouth so deep, the size of his cock nearly reached up to her gag reflex, therefore, making her choke a little. Samus on the other hand, sent her hand around his scrotum while rubbing and caressing it smoothly for twice the pleasure.

"Ohhhh, god..." Snake moaned, biting his tongue in surprise.

Both girls switched sides after just about three minutes, now letting Samus suck and bob down on his member in a rapid pace. Nurse Joy, however, managed to use her tongue by massaging and sucking his balls while starting to pleasure herself by rubbing her pussy under her clothing. He felt his hips spasm whether the corner of those tongues would flicker around the base. Before it could get any better from here though, both Samus and Joy stopped entirely for a bit, preventing Snake from reaching his climax at a premature level.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Snake asked them, “It was getting good from here.”

"Who said we were stopping?" Samus replied to him. "The fun is just getting started."

"Yeah, just sit back and relax, ok?" Nurse Joy smiled in a flirtatious way.

“Well, okay then.” The stealth master nodded right away before sitting back on his seat.

What happened next got him really turned on. The scene of Nurse Joy bending over while Samus took down the rest of Joy’s skirt and garter belt combined, leaving her curvaceous rear exposed out on the open. That image got Snake hard as ever which forced the stealthy soldier to feel and stroke his erection in a smooth pace, opting not to go fast in order to build up his ever-growing erection. His eyes were now glued on Nurse Joy, who right now was taking the rest of Samus’s outfit right off, therefore leaving her naked as well.

He was then greeted by the image of both Samus and Joy kissing and making out passionately as a way to arouse Snake even more. That wasn’t the only image that was going on as well. Snake looked down and got a good look at their moistening clits, which right now was being invaded by each other’s invading fingertips. The feeling that both Nurse Joy and Samus felt from their respective clits felt like a wave of warm embrace rushing through their insides. It definitely got them hot and bothered than never before.

With both Samus and Nurse Joy getting themselves wet enough, they decided to leave Snake even more aroused by rubbing their busty ample chests between each other, poking their tits nonstop and even going so far to smush their breasts altogether. They continued their little tease show when Nurse Joy got a good hold of Samus’s supple boobs and teased one of her nipples hard with just one single lick. The cold feeling of her slippery tongue managed to get the female bounty hunter moaning with ease. Yes, it was cold from the tip of Nurse Joy’s tongue, but the longer the nurse continued to lick, suck and tease those tits, the warmer and juicier this amazing feeling was going for Samus. The blonde bounty hunter then started to do the same to Nurse Joy’s supple tits. Sucking them, licking them and caressing themselves before they finally got hard, erect and pointy enough to take on a daily basis.. 

This sexual display proved to be too much for Solid Snake to take, as he decided it was time for him to turn things around in his favor.

“So, who’s wants to go first?” He asked them in a seductive tone.

It didn’t take too long for Nurse Joy to approach Snake right away, forcing the stealth master to lay out a smirk and say, “Looks like we have a winner…”

Nurse Joy took her time settling herself on top of Solid Snake’s lap before squatting down on his entire erection with gentle ease. Snake took in a deep breath as Joy proceeded to shift her hips back and forth, rocking them all around his snug cock in a smooth rhythm. The soldier smiled as he felt her tight vaginal pink folds squeeze the life out of his sliding phallus, proving to Snake how tight Nurse Joy was. The sensation felt quite hot and incredible for Nurse Joy as she ended up, glistening her fluids all over his erection, which made it perfect for Snake to use as lubrication in order to penetrate her deeper. Snake took his time to even cling his hands onto her fleshy assmeat and pump his cock up through her clit as a way to meet his movements with hers. Therefore he took charge right away, even showing his kinky side by spanking Nurse Joy’s ass to a nice jiggle. Samus on the other hand, felt like she was being left out of the fun that Snake was giving to the busty nurse herself. 

So Samus decided to join in right away by sitting on top of Snake’s rugged face and forced his tongue to rub all around her ever caressing clit. The feeling of course, made the bounty hunter moan in pleasure of the thought of her tight vaginal region being scrubbed and massaged by his long tongue. Samus’s moans immediately increased when Snake’s long tongue swiveled and circled out through and around the clit, which forced Samus to ease out her moans by kissing Joy hardly yet passionately. Both Samus and Joy felt an ounce of horniness and dirtiness that the inside of their own bodies had never felt like before and it wouldn’t be longer before the two would erupt in orgasmic fashion.

They were getting so close to that climax only for Snake to tap out around Samus’s legs, getting her attention right away.

The bounty hunter looked down to Snake and said, “Whatcha want, S?”

Snake looked up to Samus and smirked, “Bend over for me.”

“Ooooh, I love how you make this interesting…” Samus smirked back as she soon got off of Snake’s face and went to the other side of the bed, bending over much to the soldier’s pleasure.

He then turned to Nurse Joy and pointed to the same bed, “And you, lay yourself on top of Samus’s back with her legs crossed.”

Nurse Joy squealed happily as she managed to get her slutty self over to Samus and carefully lay herself on top of the bounty hunter’s back, crossing her legs and spreading her vaginal wings for Snake to see with the widest smile he could ever display.

“Like that?” Nurse Joy asked Snake.

Snake then nodded as he said, “It’s perfect.”

The rugged stealth master stroked himself once more before heading over to Nurse Joy’s tight little clit, positioning its phallic head nicely before thrusting through with gusto. Joy bit her tongue in such a lusting hiss as she felt Snake’s massive rim push in and out of her with such smooth motion. The speed would soon pick up though, making Snake plunge further inside her in attempt to make his penetrations much more deeper by the second. His movements soon met the nurse’s tingly clit head-on as Joy used one of her hands to caress and rub her vagina in very tiny circles, therefore increasing the pleasure between both Solid Snake and Nurse Joy.

Snake didn’t leave out Samus one bit though as the ex-soldier soon slid out of Joy and positioned himself across the bounty’s hunter’s luscious assmeat, right before thrusting his ever-loving phallus through her tight supple hole with ease. He shifted his hips back and forth in the roughest way possible, so rough that it left Samus moaning her heart out in such pain and pleasure. Yes, his thrusting was making her ass sore as a bruised apple, but nevertheless, the anal pounding Samus took satisfied and aroused her even more. Snake decided to make it interesting between him and the two women altogether, switching between both Nurse Joy’s tightening pussy and Samus’s gaping asshole in a repeatable yet respective thrust. Yet by doing that, the head of Solid Snake’s cock gleamed pre-cum in the process, mostly as it built up the pulsation and pressure his member took in response. It made him push further and further as he could go, trapping Nurse Joy and Samus Aran in a moan-filled tsunami. 

His cock continued throbbing as hard as it could, thrusting so fast that in only a matter of minutes, Snake himself moaned out in heavenly glory, “Fuck… fuuuuuuck… FUCK, I’M GONNA CUM!!”

It wasn’t long until Snake finally decided to pull out of Samus and stroke himself in front of the two luscious women, who right now were on their knees begging for Snake to blast himself in front of their openly-dropped jaws.

“Ohh… ohhhhhh…. OHHHHHHHHHHHH…!” Snake groaned lustfully as his big hot load was shot out of him and splattered Samus and Joy’s pretty little faces like paint touching a blank canvas. Their flawless faces was now nothing more than a cum-filled masterpiece, getting it all over their forehead and faces combined. Heck, they even got some of his load dripped all over their lips, which forced both Samus and Nurse Joy to engage in a hot french kiss in order to wipe the rest of the seed soaking through their mouths. The flavor was quite oily and salty but to both Samus and Joy, it was just like tasting perfect sweet honey to them. It was indeed a satisfying taste nevertheless..

The session wore Snake out so much that he had to rest out on the hospital bed while both Samus and Joy redressed themselves in front of the satisfied soldier.

“My goodness, that was so frickin’ good.” Snake chuckled with a wink, “You definitely gave one hell of a session.”

Nurse Joy shrugged as she smirked back, “Well, you gotta thank your girlfriend as well. We definitely gave you quite the healing you needed.”

“Well, I do agree my ribs kinda hurt a bit,” Snake hissed a little bit painfully before shrugging out, “At least it didn’t hurt that much as I expected.”

“It’s part of the recovery process, of course.” Samus nodded to Snake.

Once Snake was well rested enough, the ex-soldier stood up and nodded to Joy, “Thanks for tending to me when I needed it.”

“Like I said, if it gets a little bad, just see me as usual.” Nurse Joy nodded back, “No doubt me and your girlfriend will handle it.”

After he gotten that clean bill of health for his minor injury, he and Samus left out of the ER so that Nurse Joy could bring in the next patient. Snake then turned his head over to Samus and said out of curiosity, “So, what should we do next?”

“Right now, it’s my duty to nurse you 100% back to health.” Samus replied to Snake, “So how about we rest you up while I make you some of that delicious noodle soup for good measure?”

“Sounds good to me, nurse.” Snake said with a wink as the two headed out for his bedroom underneath the famous Nintendo mansion that they resided in.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that Snake sure is a lucky son of a bitch to get all two girls to himself. What I wouldn't do to be in his boots for sure. Anyway, you know what to do from here everyone. Feel free to send some feedback if you wish! Until next time, peace out my gangstas!


End file.
